Contamination
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Inumaru, who is both the Blind Ninja and the Light Master has finally revealed himself as the Leader of the PureOnes. He does not believe that Tatsumaru is his twin brother, because of his appearance. Also the PureOnes attack the ShadowHearts unexpectantly. How many followers will the Dark Master lose by the end of this next installment?
1. The Vampire Wakes

Act One

Scene One

The Vampire Wakes

Six Months Later

Seymour gave Tatsumaru the potion for six months now. Unfortunately his condition did not improve one bit. Seymour and Yakatemaru are taking turns watching over Tatsumaru and trying to figure out Ray's next move. At the moment Yakatemaru is in Tatsumaru's chambers, his back is to the Vampire, when he stirs in his sleep. _Finally, my body is strong enough to take me out of this coma! _Tatsumaru speaks to Yakatemaru his voice is faint and raspy from lack of use. "Yakate, is that you..?" Yakatemaru turns around quickly.

"Tatsu, you are finally awake!"

"That I am, but I am still utterly weak…" said Tatsumaru faintly. Yakatemaru helps Tatsumaru to stand.

"That matters not, what does matter is that you are finally awake." Tatsumaru is unsteady as he stands up. He does manage to his grandfather's sheathed long sword.

"Why is Reigo's sword not with him?"

"The reasons why grandfather's sword is here and not with him at the moment is because he took over as Emperor until you were better." Tatsumaru nods his head slightly ad his cousin steadies him.

"Why is my forehead and chest wrapped?"

"Your forehead is wrapped because that is where the kunai struck you and where the potion was injected to cure you." Tatsumaru rubs his forehead.

"Which potion was that?"

"The White Jade Potion I think."

"That is grandfather's potion!" Yakatemaru nods his head.

"Yes, now the reason why your chest is wrapped is because that is where Raymond stabbed you six months ago." Tatsumaru nods his head.

"Where is Seymour? Itachi? Jared? Where are Abel and the others?" Tatsumaru stops to breath. "Where are Orochimaru, Kimaru, and young Paul? Where is Reigo?"

"Seymour Stones is at the Vatican Church in Rome, Italy. I believe Reigo is attending to some business with his son, Lee. I do not want to know what Itachi is doing right now, and I am sure I do not want to know." Tatsumaru nods his head in agreement. "Jared went back to Sand Clan for a little while, to spend some time with his brother and sister." Tatsumaru gives another nod. "Abel is at the Vatican Church with Seymour. And the others I do not know where they are."

"What of Kimaru?"

"He is dead, murdered by Orochimaru seven months ago."

"Oh, right, and I suppose Orochimaru is dead as well?"

"That is correct. You killed him yourself; However Paul was murdered by your father. Though you made him pay for it," said the dog demon dully. Tatsumaru nods his head thoughtfully.

End of Scene One


	2. New Souls, Old Enemies

Scene Two

New Souls, Old Enemies

Two Days Later

Tatsumaru is in a secret room just off of the room in which his followers are in. He is dressed in the royal robes of the Emperor of Japan.

In the Throne Room there are many members of the ShadowHearts.

Jared Armadesus, the son of the Kazikage of Sand Clan follower of the Prince of Darkness.

Seymour Stones is a Dragon Priest to the Dragon Race of Dragon Mountain and also a Priest of the Vatican Church in Rome and the Moscow Church. He is a student to Abel Darkmoon.

Jinn Tenryu is the youngest brother to Tatsumaru, and the Fourth Prince of Japan. He is also supporter of the Dark Master.

Kensuke Yakushi is the eldest of the Yakushi brothers. He wanted to commit suicide when he heard about Paul's murder.

Garland Yakushi is Zoshi's twin brother and a close friend of Tatsumaru's. He is a trained Ninja.

Ayame Yamanichi is a man that has the form of the Serpent from the Chinese Zodiac and a very close friend of Tatsumaru. He is a Mind Reader.

Abel Darkmoon is an overdramatic Crusnik Vampire. He is also known as Crusnik 02. He is also a Priest in the Russian and Vatican Churches. Abel is the current barer of Tatsumaru's Dark Heart.

Itachi Sairuki is one of the last surviving members of the Sairuki Clan, except for his brothers Hatake and Sasuke. He is Tatsumaru's lover in secret.

Dullindal Hiwatori is a Chairman from the Japanese Government. He is Tatsumaru's uncle from his mother's side of the family.

Yakatemaru Tenryu is Kai's second son and Tatsumaru's cousin. He is a full-blooded Dog Demon that dislikes his younger brother, Miyomoto, and he barely has any respect for Takemaru, his elder brother.

Hatake Sairuki is Itachi's twin brother. He is a Ninja and a close friend of Tatsumaru's.

Kikaku Tenryu is Reigo's son, Tatsumaru's uncle, and Yakatemaru's father. He is one of Tetsumaru's many brothers. Kai is the current Czar of Russia.

Vladislous Dracula is the previous Count of Romania and Tatsumaru's Vampire Master. He and Myotismaru built the Sinistr Spire for Tatsumaru before he was born.

Myotismaru Lyon is one of the Court's two guards. He helped Vladislous teach Tatsumaru about his Dark powers.

Kurosawa son is a half-Demon that is in hiding from Kai's third son, Miyomoto. He is under the protection of Tatsumaru.

Jack Basco is an Elvin ruler in Haven City. He joined Tatsumaru willingly after he liberated Haven City from the rue of the Baron of Death.

Saikiro Fujikira is a Human Spirit that is bound to the world through Tatsumaru.

Saikiro purposely committed suicide after losing a major Go Tournament. He is Tatsumaru's childhood friend.

Donavon Baker is a Chinese Prince in the protection of Tatsumaru. He is willing to do everything in his power to protect the Prince of Darkness.

Taikiro Li the third is a Lord that lives in Okinawa. He is looking for a pack of Wolves so he can join them, and learn more about his Wolf's eye. Taikiro is close friends with Vladislous and Tatsumaru.

Hajime Shiranui is a Prince of Avalon. He is searching for his younger sister, Ellyon. He was close friends with Kimaru Ren. Hajime misses his friend deeply.

Kuja Takahashi is the son of Zeke and cure Takahashi, and Tatsumaru's cousin. Kuja is a Genome that wants world control just like his cousin.

Ricy Itchigochi is Hajime's guard and protector. He joined Tatsumaru in order to continue protecting his master, and he took up the job of protecting the Prince of Darkness in the long run.

Reigo Tenryu is the original Emperor of Japan and once the Czar of Russia. He is the father of Tetsumaru, Riku, Kai, Lee, and Steven. He protects his grandson with his famous Long Muramasa Blade.

Baltor Yamato is the brother to Matt and Mao Yamato. He is known as Tatsumaru's successor. Baltor is a trained Sorcerer.

There are three other men in the room let alone those already known.

The first man has purple hair, with a streak of silver in the middle of his forehead. He has high cheek bones and pale skin, with deep purple eyes. He is dressed in a plan white suit with a purple shirt underneath, with a white trench coat on and white boots. This man is the fortune Teller named Yoshiuuki Tanaka.

The second man has silver-blue hair. He is wearing a pair of rimless glasses over his light blue eyes. He has fair skin and thin lips. He is wearing a red tang-top with gold buttons from the chest down, purple pants, red wrist bands, and a aquamarine Kung Fu belt around his waist. Finally the man has a jeweled long sword strapped at his side. His name is Yukishiro Hiwatori, a famous Japanese Swordsman.

The third man has long gray hair that falls around his face. He wears a purple visor over his gray eyes. Most of the time he has a crazy look on his face. He is dressed in a white suit with no shirt underneath the suit jacket. He is wearing white boots and in his left hand, he is holding a glowing red-purple sphere. This man's name is Mao Yamato. Yukishiro looks around the room impatiently.

"Does anybody know why we were called here?" Reigo looks at Mao.

"I do not have the slightest clue." Zoshi comes into the room unannounced.

"Maybe Lord Tatsumaru called this meeting."

"That is impossible because Lord Tatsumaru has been in a coma for seven months now," said Itachi.

"That is what you think, Tachi-e…" mumbles the dog demon Yakatemaru.

"Could it be…?" Jared's eyes open wide in wonder.

"I wonder could he have revived in this short a time…?" questioned the Vatican Priest Abel Darkmoon.

"I am going home!" Yoshiyuki turns his back on the others and stand there crying, which earns him a slap across the face from Yukishiro.

"You are an idiot Yoshi; we were called here by Reigo for one reason or the other…"

"Are you so sure Yukishiro?" Mao said quietly as he stands there.

"I did not call this meeting no matter what anyone thinks," said the former czar of Russia Reigo.

"THEN WHO IN HELL DID?" voiced a very angry Jared.

"I called this meeting for one reason and one reason only," said Yakatemaru as he stands up.

"Why did you pull me away from my plans of murdering my younger brother?" said Itachi as he activates his Sharingan.

"Why did you pull me away from studying my Jutsu?" said the blue-gray haired ninja.

"And I was looking for a bride at Dragon Mountain," voiced the young Dragon priest.

"I have better things to do! Like thinking of ways to kick Kazikage ass!" said Jared as draws his broad sword. The noise stops for a moment, but then it starts up again.

"I have a city to run!" said the Elf Baron.

"Yeah, well, I have an entire country to run," says the Russian czar as he folds his arms over his chest.

"I have sword fighting to catch up on!"

"WE DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT, YUKISHIRO!" everyone else yelled out.

"I have a job to get to!" voiced the Fortune Teller gently. There is no response to the statement from Yoshiyuki.

"I have a family to visit!" the Mind Reader voices loudly.

"I have a brother to mourn for!" said the ninja that uses the giant Shuriken. Claude walks into the room.

"SO DO WE!" says the other Yakushi brothers.

"I have to find Takashi Samakiri and bring him to a Go Tournament in less than a week," Saikiro then speaks in a low voice. "If he is not dead…"

"I have a brother to Kill?" said the silver haired man named Reigo.

"We do not have time for this nonsense!" Jinn said quietly.

"I have a brother to kill and a sister to protect." Abel replies quietly.

"I am thoroughly bored with this conversation." Dullindal said gently.

"I am hungry, therefore I need to hunt." Valdislous said in a bored tone. Myotismaru sits between Dullindal and Vladislous.

"I am bored and I am hungry." Myotismaru turns to face Vladislous. "How are your sons?"

"Alucard and Vladimir are doing just fine, thank you," said the Romanian vampire. Kurosawa yells at Yakatemaru.

"I HAVE AN ENEMY TO DEAL WITH!" the Dark Master lets his thoughts roam free as he waits for his followers to calm down. _Do we not all have someone to kill or to protect?_ The FireClan prince looks at everyone in the room.

"I want my honor back!"

"I have a pack of Wolves to find, and a reputation to uphold!" said the Japanese lord Taikiro.

"I have a city to protect and a brother and a sister to find!" said the white haired Avalonian prince.

"I want to kill my father!" said the blue haired Genome Kuja.

"I want more power!" said the brown haired Sorcerer Baltor. The men continue to fight until they hear a mysterious voice coming from behind a hidden door.

"So this is what happens to Tatsumaru's followers when he goes into a coma for more than one month?" Vladislous's voice rises as silence falls in the room.

"WHO IN HELL ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Do you not remember me?" replied the voice quietly. Abel smiles as he recognizes his master's voice.

"Lord Tatsumaru, you are finally awake!" Abel's smile disappears. "But how? I am deeply puzzled by this…" Tatsumaru walks into the room.

"Is this how you men act when I am not able to be with you?" Yakatemaru walks over to Tatsumaru, overdramatic in Abel's place.

"I am so very sorry Lord Cousin, but I tried to calm them down, but they would not listen to me." Tatsumaru slaps his cousin across the face.

"You did no such thing! Do you know how long I have been watching you?" Yakatemaru takes a step back from his cousin. Face shocked and left cheek a bright red. Kurosawa looks at his feet in embarrassment.

"No, Lord Vampire, we do not know how long you have been there…" Abel walks over to the young Emperor.

"You did not answer my question, Young Lord." Tatsumaru looks in Reigo's direction.

"I have my grandfather to thank for my early revival."

"Along with the people that helped him make the potion." Jared said hopefully. Tatsumaru nods his head.

"Yes, I give my thanks to Reigo, Jared, Itachi, Yakatemaru, and Seymour. Now do you understand, Father Darkmoon?"

"Somewhat, what potion did they give you?" Reigo answers for Tatsumaru.

"We used the White Jade Potion."

"Hmmm… Now that were revived early, why did you call us here?" questioned Abel thoughtfully.

"Two reasons. One reason is to add three new members to the ShadowHearts in place of Kimaru and Orochimaru. Aymae cross off Orochimaru and Kimaru's names and write Yukishiro and Yoshiyuki in their place as well as Mao in the back." Aymae nods his head.

"All right, Lord Tatsumaru." Ayame takes out the previous list that he had written.

"Tatsumaru Tenryu, Kimaru Ren, Yukishiro Hiwatori, Seymour Stones, Yakatemaru Tenryu, Hatake Sairuki, Kikaku Tenryu, Reigo Tenryu, Takashi Samakiri, Vladislous Dracula, Myotismaru Lyon, Kurosawa Zeldinsteine, Garland Yakushi, Jack Basco, Saikiro Fujikira, Donovan Baker, Taikiro Li the Third, Ayame Yamanichi, Hajime Shiranui, Kuja Takahashi, Orochimaru Zeldinsteine, Yoshiyuki Tanaka, Ricy Itchigochi, Masatsugu Gordon, Abel Darkmoon, Itachi Sairuki, Kensuke Yakushi, Jinn Tenryu, Dullindal Hiwatori, Baltor Yamato, and Mao Yamato"

Zoshi looks at the list in front of Ayame.

"How come Jared and I are not on there?"

"Yes, why not?" said Jared in a deathly calm voice. Tatsumaru remains patient and calm.

"Because in this fight we are bound to lose some more of us, therefore you two and many others will take their places when the time comes."

"Oh, I understand. I think.

"Very well, I will wait a little longer," said a displeased Jared.

"Good! Now on to other business. Do any of you remember who I said our next targets are?" questioned the Dark Master.

"Raymond Hiwatori," answered the Roman priest.

"Riku Tenryu," said the dog demon.

"Lee Tenryu," Hatake said quietly.

"Mariah Hiwatori," said another voice.

"Miyomoto Tenryu," replied Garland

"Good, now let the fun begin!" sneers the Dark Master. Tatsumaru laughs evilly.

End of Scene Two


	3. The Emperor of China

Scene Three

The Emperor of China

There is a palace in Beijing, China, where Emperor Raymond lives. Ray is the uncle to the Romanian Vampire. He is dressed in light sky blue robes and is sitting on his outside throne. The palace gets hot during the summer months. Ray stands there thinking. _It is so hot today, and where is the man I am expecting?_In the distance, Ray can see what looks like an insidious figure walking towards the palace. _I wonder who that could be… Over the past few months I have been very proud of myself since I murdered the malevolent Vampire that plagued the world for almost thirty-six years._ Ray looks up at the advancing figure and recognizes the man as Lee Tenryu, the man he is waiting for. Lee Tenryu is dressed in simple blue pants and a blue tang-top. He has silver-blue hair cut just above his ears in the front and is long in the back. He is wearing brown gloves that show half his fingers and he is wearing black and silver shoes. Lee is also carrying two jeweled swords on his sides. Lee looks at Ray questioningly.

"Why have you pulled me away from my studies?"

"I think what I have to say is by far more important than your studies." Lee sits in the grass.

"And what could be so important? If it has anything to do with Tatsumaru, I am certainly leaving!" Lee looks at Ray expectantly.

"Well, it does deal with Tatsumaru, but it is rather good news this time!" Lee looks away.

"What is it" his voice suddenly becomes sullen.

"Tatsumaru is dead for good!" said the emperor happily.

"Why are you so happy about that? He is our nephew after all."

"I am happy because that insidious Vampire is no longer wondering about the world murdering every man, woman, child, and creature that crosses his path," replies Ray quietly. Lee's mind goes berserk at this information that did not seem at all correct. _Tatsumaru never killed innocent people, only those that tried to harm him._ Lee speaks to Ray as he looks angry again.

"There is something you need to know about the Vampire Count Tatsumaru."

"What could you possibly tell me about the Romanian Vampire?" said the Chinese emperor quietly.

"How did you attempt to kill him?"

"I stabbed him in the heart of course. Why do you ask?"

"That will not kill him."

"THEN WHAT WILL?" said Ray suddenly furious. Lee stays calm and steady.

"And you know this man's identity?"

"Yes." Lee hands the Chinese Emperor a sheet of paper.

The paper says:

"Name: Abel Darkmoon

Age: Unknown

Servants: None

Date of Birth: January 19th

Place of Birth: Rome, Italy

Race: Crusnik {Vampire}

Sex: Male

Occupation: Priest

Affiliation: ShadowHearts

Hair Color: Silver blue

Eye Color: Light blue {Human}

Red {Crusnik}

Weapon Usage: Revolver {Human}

BloodStaff {Crusnik}

Kin: Darkmoon family

Those held dear: Tatsumaru, Ranmaru, Helia, Kayumi, and Seth

Friends: ShadowHearts

Abilities: Healing Light {Human}

Shocking Streak {Crusnik}

Enemies: Pure Ones and Peace

Favorite Color: Blue

Other Information: Over dramatic and caring

Handicap: Partially Blind

Dislikes: Cain's ruthlessness

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 173 lbs.

Description: Abel is a Priest at the Church in Moscow, Russia and the Vatican Church in Rome. He has one student under his teachings at the moment, whose name is Seymour Stones. Abel is the barer of the Romanian Vampire's heart. He is also a Vampire known as Crusnik 02. He is a Vampire that drinks the blood of other Vampires.. He has an elder brother, named Cain, whom he wishes to kill, and a younger sister named Seth, whom he wishes to protect. These are the reasons why Abel joined the ShadowHearts in the first place."

Ray hands the paper back to Lee.

"So you are saying that if I kill this Priest', then Tatsumaru will die as well?"

"As will the other men that are connected to the Vampire's soul, they will die too." Ray turns away from Lee.

"So that means my own father will die as well…" Ray stands and paces the courtyard in front of his throne.

"Who is your father?"

"His name is Yamaki Hiwatori."

"And your mother's name is Marie Hiwatori, plus you have two brothers and two sisters, right?"

"Right, Chiyuki, Dullindal, Yukishiro, and June are his other children."

"Two of them work for the Prince of Darkness."

"Not for long. Because I am going to find a way to kill Abel and Tatsumaru without killing my family. Lee gathers Riku, June, Sasuke, and all the others that are against the Dark Master."

"As you wish my lord Ray." Lee stands up and leaves the courtyard. Ray sits down on his throne once more resuming his thinking. _Now what am I to do?_

End of Scene Three


	4. The Russian Sorcerer

Act Two

Scene Four

The Russian Sorcerer

Tatsumaru is heading to China on foot and he is alone. Tatsumaru is draped in Itachi's black and red cloak, he has a smile on his face as he thinks things over. _Disguising my body as that of Itachi will be used to fool his younger brother._ Sasuke Sairuki is talking to Riku Tenryu a little distance from the Russian forest. Tatsumaru approaches them as the mass murderer, Itachi Sairuki.

"…so it seems Ray is planning a defense against Tatsumaru."

"It seems that we have a visitor." Sasuke turns and faces Tatsumaru.

"Itachi Sairuki, what brings you here?" Riku glares at Tatsumaru.

"That is not Itachi, Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumaru shape shifts to take on Ray's appearance.

"He is right. I am not Itachi, but Raymond Hiwatori." Tatsumaru draws the jeweled short sword at his side and attacks the blue-haired Sorcerer. Riku's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ray, why are you attacking me?" Tatsumaru's yellow eyes shine brightly.

"You are in my way of finally destroying my worthless nephew, Riku." The sword cuts a deep gash across the man's chest. After his attack on Riku, Tatsumaru sheaths the sword and continues on his way to China. A few moments pass and Tatsumaru's departing figure disappears from view. Sasuke looks at the injured man and turns tail, back to Eastern Russia. Riku stands and watches Sasuke while thinking.

"I wonder, what has gotten into LeafClan's Hokage?" Riku does not follow the young Ninja; instead he sits on a rock to wrap his wound.

End of Scene Four


	5. Betrayal

Scene Five

Betrayal

One is able to see Riku sitting on a large rock, using his magic to wrap his wounded chest. Riku's hair is a mess and his blue robes are stained purple because of his blood. _Why would Ray attack me instead of our Evil Nephew? _Then Tatsumaru's words come back to him.

"You are in my way of finally destroying my worthless nephew." Riku thinks as he heads to China.

"If Ray wanted to do this by himself, then why did he call all of those that are against the Romanian Vampire together? Did he just call us together in order to kill those that are in his way, like me?" Riku sighs deeply as he continues walking.

**Beijing, China**

**Three Hours later**

Riku walks into Beijing, China as dawn breaks. He wastes no time and heads straight for the palace to find Ray. _I must find the man that ruthlessly betrayed me?_ Along the way the Sorcerer runs into Tatsumaru disguised as Ray's brother Yukishiro Hiwatori. Riku looks at the Swordsman questioningly.

"What brings you here, Lord Swordsman?" said Riku rather surprised. Tatsumaru plays his part.

"I came here to see Ray, However when I got to the palace door, I found them locked. Why are you here, Lord Riku?" Riku takes out the palace key from his robes.

"I need to have a little chat with Emperor Raymond." Riku sneers to himself.

"Forever why, Riku, what happened?"

"He attacked me so very ruthlessly last night. He said that I am in his way of finally destroying our worthless nephew." Tatsumaru smirks inwardly.

"Oh I see, well good luck with that, and I will see you there."

"As you wish." Riku heads for the palace. Tatsumaru watches his uncle for a little while, before he follows him to the palace, still disguised as Yukishiro.

**Chinese Palace**

Riku opens the palace doors, and walks inside in order to begin his search for Ray. On his way to the Emperor's chambers, Riku runs into one of the many palace guards. Riku stops the man and catches his breath before speaking. Riku was still breathless.

"Do you know where Raymond is?"

"He is in his room, Lord Riku. Why do you want to know?" said Brooklyn.

"I have some business to attend to with him." Brooklyn smiles slightly as he thinks things through. _I wonder did Tatsumaru attack Riku, disguised as Raymond Hiwatori._ Brooklyn turned to speak to Riku.

"My Lord who attacked you?"

"Ray did, because he thinks I am in his way of killing our worthless nephew, Tatsumaru, for good!" said with a growl. Brooklyn gives instructions.

"Lord Ray is in his room conducting a plan to destroy his nephew." _But what Ray does not know is that Tatsumaru has a twin brother, or does he? I wonder though does Tatsumaru know about his twin brother?_ Riku bows in gratitude.

"Thank you, Brooklyn." Riku leaves the main hall and heads for Ray's room, Tatsumaru comes into the hall still disguised as Yukishiro.

"Lord Yukishiro, what brings you here?" Brooklyn bows. Tatsumaru hits Brooklyn on the head. _Brooklyn does not recognize me, does he?_ Brooklyn rubs his head. "My lord, why did you hit me?" Tatsumaru shape shifts back to his regular form as Phantomheart.

"You do not recognize me, do you?" Brooklyn still does not recognize Tatsumaru.

"Lord Phantomheart, are you the one who made Riku think Ray betrayed him?" Tatsumaru sighs deeply.

"One, I am Tatsumaru disguised as Phantomheart. Two, I did pit my uncles against each other, and three I already know about my twin brother, Inumaru."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Brooklyn said with his mouth ajar. Brooklyn looks away as his voice becomes faint and distant.

"I can read minds, remember?"

"Oh yeah that is right." Brooklyn follows the Dark Master's gaze. "I think I understand, my lord."

End of Scene Five


	6. Attemptive Murder

Scene Six

Attemptive Murder

Riku is standing outside the Emperor's chambers. He is knocking on the door impatiently. Riku finally gets an answer from Ray on the sixth knock. Riku opens the door.

"What do you want, Riku?" Ray is a mess, he has bags under his eyes, his hair is a total mess, and he looked like he was thrown around like a rag-doll. Riku pushes into the room.

"I need to talk to you about something important," then he spits, "My lord!" Riku follows the Sorcerer back into his room closing the door behind him.

"What could be so important, Riku that you had to disturb my Meditation time?" Riku is standing in the middle of the room and Ray is in front of him. Riku removes the top half of his robes to show his wrapped chest.

"This wound was inflicted on me last night by your short sword. Why did you attack me?" Ray looks at the bandaged wound on Riku's chest.

"I did not attack you, because ever since I called those that are against the Dark Master together, I have not left my room."

"Why did you not LEAVE your room for two weeks?" Riku says angrily. Ray is watching his door closely, expecting someone to walk in at any given moment.

"The reason why I have not left my room is because I have been thinking of ways that I can use to destroy my nephew without killing my family members that work for him." At that moment Tatsumaru opens the door and walks into the room in his true body. He is flanked by Yamaki Hiwatori, Brooklyn Hiwatori, and Alucard Dracula.

Yamaki Hiwatori is the previous Emperor of China. He is the father of Ray, Chyaki, June, Dullindal, and Yukishiro. He has dark green hair that goes down to his knees, brilliant yellow eyes and sharp canine teeth. Yamaki carries a Demon Sword called Naginata of Kenkon. He is dressed in dark blue robes with a lighter blue robe underneath. He is also wearing red-blue boots. Finally he has fair skin. Yamaki is standing on Tatsumaru's left.

Alucard Dracula is the second son of Vladislous Dracula. He has long black hair that goes to his lower back, tied at the nap of his neck. Alucard is dressed in black pants. He is pale-skinned, with green eyes, a curved nose, sharp fangs, and long nails. Alucard is wearing black-red boots and gloves. He is standing just behind Tatsumaru.

Brooklyn Hiwatori is the son of Dullindal Hiwatori. He has red spiky hair, green eyes, a curved nose, and fair skin. He is wearing white slacks, a white suit jacket on over that shirt. He is also wearing white boots. Brooklyn is standing to the right of Tatsumaru.

Alucard speaks in his Romanian accent with his green eyes flashing.

"So, Ray, we finally meet at last." Ray looks at Alucard closely.

"Have I met you before?" Alucard speaks in his Romanian accent.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Count Alucard Dracula. I am the son of the previous Count of Romania, Vladislous Dracula." Alucard bows. Tatsumaru looks at Alucard questioningly.

"Alucard, do you forget that you are not the Count of Romania?" Alucard looks at Tatsumaru.

"I know. I was only making a formal introduction." Alucard was still bowing.

"I know, just keep it short next time, alright?" Alucard nods his head in answer and then he straightens up.

"Dracula has two sons? How old are you boy?" said Ray puzzled. Tatsumaru answers before Alucard and presses forward.

"I do not have time for this. Yamaki give me the Naginata." Ray's father hands the weapon over.

"Here, Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru takes the weapon.

"Now, Uncle Ray, you can die by your father's blade." Ray pushes Riku back and then he draws his jeweled short sword, which is stained with blood.

"HOW DID BLOOD GET ON MY BLADE?" declares the emperor outraged. Tatsumaru's eyes were shining as he stood there.

"You mean you do not remember that you stabbed me in my chest six months ago? You never cleaned the blade, because you wanted to prove to everybody that you actually murdered me. But when you found out that I am still living you called all those that are against me together, so you can make plans with them, to find a way to defeat me and save your pitiful little world. Then you went and turned your back on Riku and attacked him. Why do you think he is with us today? Brooklyn, do me a favor, and check whose blood is on Ray's blade. Yamaki, hold Riku in place so he cannot attack Ray, until I am done talking And, Alucard, you can find anything that might suggest plans to stop me from accomplishing my goals. Now." The three men do as they are told.

"You are spouting madness Tatsumaru, I never attacked Riku!"

"Ray, what do you think of this little turn around?" Ray spoke through gritted teeth.

"You will never kill me, son of the Devil!"

"Lord Tatsumaru there is the blood of two people on Ray's blade."

"Whose blood is it, Brooklyn?"

"Well, yours and Ayame's blood…" Tatsumaru looked lost and confused.

"Ayame's blood? But how? I did not feel any pain. Maybe he is not dead?"

"No, not dead, but dying," said the emperor sneering.

"My lord I will go search for Lord Ayame," asked Yamaki as he lets Riku go.

"NO! Stay right where you are! I have business to attend to here!" growled the Dark Master. Tatsumaru's voice becomes deathly calm. "Now, Ray, you can die by your father's blade." Tatsumaru raises the double ended sword in the air for the finishing strike, However he is stopped by a sudden pain that continues to spread through his body. "AYAME, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! WHY YOU?" The pain in Tatsumaru's voice is sad and desperate that he does not feel something slowly draining his power. Alucard notices it almost immediately when it starts. He walks over to Tatsumaru, searching for something. Tatsumaru is down on his knees still devastated. Alucard notices that Tatsumaru did indeed lose someone. _Tatsumaru did lose a follower, however it was not Ayame._ Alucard tries to rely this to Tatsumaru.

"My Lord, Ayame is not dead, it was another that has been murdered, and it was not Ray that did it."

"It does not make any difference…" said Tatsumaru quietly. Yamaki puts Riku into one of the chairs.

"Alucard, maybe you should tell him who was murdered and who did the murdering." Ray sits in the second chair, and is held in place by Brooklyn, who is surprisingly strong.

"Good idea. Well your youngest brother was just murdered and the man that did the murdering was the Blind Ninja." Tatsumaru lifts his unfocused gaze to look at the Vampire in front of him.

"Jinn is dead. And a blind ninja murdered him? Blind Ninja? Inumaru? Did he finally return to our birth home? Why now? What does he want?" said the Dark Master faintly. Ray sneers as he thinks on Tatsumaru's intended actions. _That is right, leave now. Lose your only chance to kill me. You are so pitiful, my nephew. Go ahead and go after the man that I serve under._ Tatsumaru shakes his head to clear the thoughts of his murdered brother and his twin brother from his mind. He then stands up again.

"No, I cannot leave right now. I came here to kill Ray and Riku, and that is just what I am going to do."

"What do you mean you came here to kill Riku and me?" said Ray thoroughly surprised. Tatsumaru's gaze is still unfocused.

"Why do you think I only attacked Riku on my way over here? I wanted to kill the two of you at the same time, because, together," Tatsumaru heard voices getting softer, "the two of you can be a royal pain in the ass."

"Lord Tatsumaru, should I get my father to take care of Lord Jinn?" asked Alucard gently. Tatsumaru nods his head absently. He turns his murderous gaze to his Sorcerer Uncle.

"Yamaki, let go of Riku and let us see if he can attack me. Brooklyn, you do the same with Ray," sneers Tatsumaru. Both men nod their heads in understanding. Ray immediately redraws his sword.

"That was your last mistake." Ray attacks Tatsumaru, blade first. He is flanked by Riku's spells. "With Riku and me combined, you can never hope to defeat us! You are done for, Tatsumaru!" Suddenly blue magic surrounds the Dark Master's body. This magic does not belong to anybody that is within the room. Tatsumaru tries to look around for the Spell caster. Ray's sword plunges through the magic and through the Dark Master's chest. Tatsumaru recoils from the blow, but finds he cannot move. Riku's mind goes haywire at this new development. _I wonder did Lee finally show up._ The spell caster comes out of the shadows carrying Jinn's body and is flanked by Abel, Kai, Itachi, and Venom Myotismaru, who are all in chains of magic.

Inumaru Lee Tenryu who is also known as the Blind Ninja, he is Tatsumaru's twin brother. He was born in Romania, but raised in Russia by Lee. He trained as a Ninja in GrassClan in China. Inumaru was born blind, however he can keep up with everything around him. He has long pink hair, tied in a pony tail at the nap of his neck, Pale Sapphire blue eyes, thin lips, and pale skin. Inumaru is not wearing a shirt. He however is wearing yellow wrist bands and a GrassClan headband around his neck. Inumaru is wearing dark blue pants, and black boots. He is thirty-five years old.

In Inumaru's arms is the bloody and mangled body of Jinn. It is Inumaru's own magic that binds Tatsumaru. Ray withdraws his sword from his nephew's body and retreats a few steps. Abel, Kai, and Itachi are bound in chains laced with each of their own weaknesses. Venom Myotismaru, Myotismaru's second strongest body is also bound in chains, but chains that are laced with the same blue magic that binds Tatsumaru. Kai looks at his blue-haired nephew thinking things over. _Why is Inumaru attacking his own family? Does he not recognize his brother? Or does he not know that Tatsumaru is his brother? Or does Inumaru want Tatsumaru's power as his own?_ Inumaru turns his blind gaze on Tatsumaru.

"Who are you really? Why do you claim to be my brother, Tatsumaru?" Tatsumaru is still bound by Inumaru's magic, his chest is bleeding.

Inumaru hands Yamaki Jinn. Yamaki takes Jinn gently from Inumaru.

"I do not understand what you are talking about. I am Tatsumaru!" replies the Dark Master slightly lost.

"I will kill the Vampire while Inumaru has him distracted, " Ray said in a low voice so no one else can hear him. Ray goes to attack his nephew again.

"Don't you dare touch him, Ray! He is mine to torture and then kill!" said the Light Master with a sneer. Ray backs off, and for the first time, he fears for his life. "Now, tell me who you really are!" Tatsumaru fights his brother's magic.

"I have already told you who I am! I am Tatsumaru Lee Tenryu!" his mind races as he tries to figure out what to do. _Never in my life has anybody ever denied me of my name._ Inumaru sweeps his blind gaze around the room in search of a mirror, in search of a mirror, does not find one.

"No, Evil One, you are not my twin brother. You are however an imposter claiming to be Tatsumaru." Inumaru walks over to Tatsumaru and runs his fingers through his black hair. "My brother Tatsumaru has the silver-blue hair, hair that I would like to have. His hair goes down to his lower back. He is also blind as well. However his eyes are a pale, pale gray. And my brother does not fight with two swords, but with a long sword like Reigo."

"But I am Tatsumaru and I look nothing like that." Inumaru releases his hold on Tatsumaru. A different light surrounds Tatsumaru's body.

"What the fuck is going on now?"

End of Scene Six


	7. The Real Dark Master

Act Three

Scene Seven

The Real Dark Master

One is able to see Tatsumaru crouched on his knees in front of Inumaru with a silver-gray light surrounding his body. Ray and Riku are standing side by side a few feet behind Inumaru. Yamaki is holding the mangled body of Jinn. Alucard is standing by the door, his mouth slightly ajar. Abel is trying to break free of his chains so he can help Tatsumaru. Kai, Itachi, and Venom Myotismaru all inch forward to try and help Tatsumaru. However as soon as they come within six inches of the Tenryu twins, they become immobilized by Inumaru's magic. Inumaru's is merely watching his brother carefully. _I wonder what will happen next._  
Tatsumaru still has the silver-gray light surrounding his body. This light is changing his appearance completely. The real Tatsumaru has long silver-blue hair like, Inumaru stated, and it goes down to his lower back. Looking closely at the Evil One's face, one can see his black eye fade to a pale, pale gray, as he loses his eyesight. His skin color is still as pale as always. Tatsumaru looks around the room trying to regain his lost eyesight. His left hand is on his wound. Tatsumaru stands frustrated as he still bleeds bit not as much.

"Why can't I see anything? Why am I blind?! Something is wrong! Inumaru, show yourself!"

"So the true Tatsumaru finally makes his appearance and a grand appearance at that," sneers Inumaru. Tatsumaru stands and staggers into Abel's chained hands.

"See I told you, I was and always will be Tatsumaru Tenryu! Do you believe me now, Inumaru?" Tatsumaru faintly feels the vibrations through the room, since he is wearing boots. "I can see you, Inumaru!" Tatsumaru sneers as he removes his boots. Inumaru bows slightly to Tatsumaru.

"I have no desire of fighting you, brother. I must go for now. Do what you came to do in the first place." Inumaru disappears as his voice reverberating around the room. "Until next we meet, Tatsumaru!" The chains on Abel, Kai, Itachi, and Venom Myotismaru finally release their hold on them. Venom Myotismaru slowly walks over to Tatsumaru, but does not speak to him. Instead he picks up the Naginata of Kenkon and faces Ray and Riku. Venom Myotismaru voice goes deep as his Russian accent kicks in.

"So it is left up to me to finish Lord Tatsumaru's job, eh?" Tatsumaru faces the Russian Vampire.

"I want to finish what I started, Myotismaru."

"Very well, my lord."

"You will never defeat me, Tatsumaru, not now, since you can no longer see!" growled Ray. Tatsumaru shifts his footing to match the vibrations Ray makes.

"Think again, Ray! I have another way of defeating you!" Tatsumaru launches himself at his uncle. Ray raises his sword Riku readies his spells. Venom Myotismaru turns to his regular form, for he has run low on energy. Kai readies his magical arrows incase Tatsumaru needs his help. Alucard walks over to the door and heads back to Japan to see how the others are doing. Abel pulls out his Revolver and has it at the ready in case he has to help Tatsumaru. Itachi is trying to find the right Jutsu that can bring the Medicine Ninja back to life. So far he has failed.

"Lord Tatsumaru, should I bother to bring back Orochimaru?" Tatsumaru does not take his blind gaze off of Riku or Ray.

"Itachi, not now, I am busy! It is time for Ray and Riku to meet their maker!"

"Do not count on it, boy!" Ray attacks Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru and Ray go head-to-head for a while. Ray attacks Tatsumaru from behind hoping to score a hit.

Tatsumaru's high agility helps him to face Ray quickly enough to block the attack. Riku uses his spells to score a hit on Tatsumaru, his Lightning hits him square on the back. Tatsumaru grunts in reply of the blast, not once taking his eyes off of Ray. _I fear Ray might know my weakness…_ Ray shouts loudly.

"RIKU, AIM YOUR MAGIC AT ABEL, BECAUSE—" Ray's speech is cut short as Tatsumaru's long sword plunges into his stomach.

"Ray, you should retreat for now, so you can live to fight another day." Ray nods his head and prepares to leave, but is blocked by Myotismaru, who is still low on energy.

"Where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" Ray kicks the Russian Vampire in the face with his right foot. Myotismaru hits the ground hard.

"That is none of your business, you good for nothing Vampire." Ray mumbles under his breath. "I hate Vampires, I really do." Ray exits the room. Alucard re-enters the room.

"My Lord, I have some bad news." Tatsumaru still looks at Riku.

"What is it, Alucard?"

"It is about your followers." Tatsumaru finally takes his sightless gaze off of Riku. Tatsumaru looks at Alucard.

"What about them?" Vladislous walks into the room and stands by Alucard.

"Many of us were injured; luckily none of us were killed." Vladislous misses the stern look Alucard gives him; however he catches the one Tatsumaru shoots at him. "Who was killed?" Tatsumaru returns his gaze to Riku.

"My brother, Jinn, was killed in the attack, but Inumaru brought him here when he came to tell me that I am not who I am." Vladislous reacts instantly.

"I will go find him and kill him if you want."

"Find him, track him, but do not, and I repeat, do not kill him or lay a finger on him. Do you understand?"

"As you wish, Master." Vladislous transforms to a black cat and leaves to track down Tatsumaru's twin brother.

"May the Devil be with you. Satan please protect Vladislous from harm."

"Stop worrying about others and worry about yourself." Riku launches himself at Tatsumaru, knocking him to the ground. Riku takes out a short sword that hangs at his side under the first layer of robes. He then stabs the sword through Tatsumaru's throat and then through the YinYang on his forehead.

"Time to say 'hi' to the Devil yourself, Tatsumaru!" A purple light surrounds Tatsumaru's body.

"I think not, Riku!" Tatsumaru transforms to his Devil form, but something goes terribly wrong. _What is going on? What's happening to me?_ Riku gets off of Tatsumaru, just in time, because something bursts out of his body. Riku looks at the hideous creature.

"What is that?!"

"It seems to be a genetic copy of Tatsumaru. Acquired through the Devil, given to him by Satan himself. But why I do not know."

"Who gives a damn? Kill it!" Tatsumaru staggers to his feet.

"Do not touch him." Tatsumaru extends his left hand to the creature. "Come to me, little one." The creature jumps into Tatsumaru's arms. "Oh and Alucard, it is just Reigo. It seems he has found another way to find me even when we are miles apart. Reigo, what is wrong? Why are you here?" The creature's turns to its regular form and one can see it is indeed Reigo. He is now standing in front of Tatsumaru.

"I have bad, bad news, Lord Tatsumaru."

"News other than you coming through my stomach to get here, Reigo?"

"Yes." Alucard speaks before Tatsumaru can.

"What could be the problem? My father said no-one was hurt?"

"Vladislous left before Inumaru's minions finished dealing with the ShadowHearts." Riku attacks Tatsumaru from behind, stabbing his blade right through his back and chest. Then dragging his sword up, Riku cuts through Tatsumaru's left shoulder and collar bone. Riku pulls his sword free of Tatsumaru's body. Finally attacks his father, not expecting him to block the attack with the metal bracers on his wrists. Abel and Kai both shoot at Riku, but unfortunately Abel's bullet goes through Reigo's lower back. And Riku deflects Kai's arrows buries itself into Abel's chest. A shockwave goes through Tatsumaru's body and he collapses to the ground. The other two arrows miss Kai and one trims the ends of his hair before hitting the wall. Reigo ignores his own pain.

"Tatsumaru! Are you alright?" Reigo goes to Tatsumaru's side. Tatsumaru chokes up blood, shockwaves still going through his body.

"Do not worry about me right now. Just get Riku and Kill him!" Tatsumaru passes out due to extreme blood loss.

End of scene Seven


	8. The Vampire's End

Scene Eight

The Vampire's End

One can see Tatsumaru on the ground in front of Reigo, whose gaze is on Riku.

Riku is staring back at Reigo waiting for him to make the first move. Yamaki is still holding Jinn's body when he feels movement in his arms. He looks at Jinn to see him looking back at him through two black eyes. Jinn have two black eyes, a cut on his left cheek, and various wounds on his body, arms, and legs.

"Where is Tatsumaru?" Jinn said faintly. Yamaki eyes and face are gentle.

"He is busy at the moment."

"Wake me up when he is not busy." Jinn falls asleep once more.

"Alright, Jinn, I will." Itachi is sitting Indian style in the far corner of Ray's room. He is saying an incantation to heal Tatsumaru's wounds and to bring back Tatsumaru's friend Paul.

"Tabula Rasa per Capitar Non Sequitir. Et Cetra!" The incantation does not work. _Now I know I need a sacrifice to bring back the dead._ The wounds on Tatsumaru's body do not heal, either. Abel, Kai, Myotismaru and Alucard watch the stare down between Riku and Reigo. Abel has pulled the arrow out of his chest and is now having the wound wrapped by Kai. _I know I sense another presence, but I do not know who it is._ Reigo draws his short sword that is at his waist beside his long sword. Riku stays with his drawn sword.

"Riku, you will lose your life if you face me here. _(Thinking_) I am not willing to fight my own son, unlike Tetsumaru, who was willing to try and murder Tatsumaru."

"You are wrong, father, you are the one who will die here." Reigo and Riku meet in the middle of the room, swords raised. After each attack, Reigo and Riku are blown away from each other, just so they can exchange another blow and then another. Reigo's breathing is heavy.

"You will not win this fight!"

"I think I will father," said Riku with a smirk. At that moment somebody's sword goes through Reigo's middle back and chest, but does not hit his heart. Reigo pulls himself off of the sword. And then he turns around to see who the newcomer is. Surprise crosses his old, weary face, and a ting of joy is in his voice. He takes the sword from Lee. Reigo lets his suspicion set in.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" Lee is wrapped in a dark blue cloak.

"I am here to end Tatsumaru's bloodthirsty rise to power." Tatsumaru stirs on the floor a few feet away from the group.

"Reigo, help me to my feet, please…" Reigo does not get the chance to move to help the fallen Tatsumaru. Kai and Abel rush forward to help Tatsumaru. _I hope I can stay on his good side. _The top of Abel's robes are still around his waist.Kai, Abel, and Tatsumaru move to where Alucard and Myotismaru are.Alucard is helping Myotismaru to stand since he is low on energy and needs healing.Yamaki is still holding the out cold Jinn in his arms, so he is unable to fight.Tatsumaru's breathing is faint."Reigo, come here, please?"Reigo moves tentatively to Tatsumaru.

"Thanks for the sword, Lee!" a gleeful tone creeps into his voice. "You have been a great help to me!" Lee's thoughts run wild with that. _I have no idea what he is talking about._

"What do you mean?" Kai recognizes the sword as the Tensaiga, but does not understand why Lee has the sword and not Yakatemaru.

"Lee, how did you come to have the Tensaiga the sword of Heaven, the one that I gave to my second son?"

"I do not have the Tensaiga, because I do not fight with Demonic swords, being of which I am a Vampire, or did you forget that, brother?" said a rather puzzled Lee. Kai thinks things over. _That explains why the power of the sword was not activated when Lee touched it._

"So it seems Yakatemaru is trying to help Tatsumaru even at a far distance."

"You mean I just helped Tatsumaru?" Lee said horrified.

"Correction, You helped Yakatemaru to help me."

"What do you mean?" Lee's mind races again._ I do not understand what Tatsumaru meant by what he said._ He looks at Tatsumaru again. "What do you mean?"

"It means you and Riku are going to die here and now." Kai and Abel allow the Dark Master to stand on his own. "Reigo, go to the sidelines and rest your weary bones." Reigo bows and gratefully retreats with Kai helping him. Tatsumaru and Abel move to stand in front of Riku and Lee.

"Abel is careful, because Lee knows our shared weakness." Abel nods his head and draws his revolver again. Tatsumaru's wounds heal completely, leaving only scars behind.

"Tatsumaru, you are so damn beat up, that you have no chance of beating the both of us," said the Russian sorcerer with a sneer. Riku transforms to his Angel form. Lee converts to his Vampire form.

"Riku is right; you have no chance of beating us, you Goddamn Vampire!"

"Like you should be talking, Lee!" said the Dark Master in a very casual tone. Tatsumaru then shifts to fighting position. "This is the end for the two of you."

"My Lord, perhaps we should join bodies so you have more strength…" said the Russian vampire weakly.

"That would work, but the strength I'll need will come from the nine Tailed Fox," Tatsumaru said calmly. Abel looks at Tatsumaru worry on his face.

"Are you sure you want to release the Fox Demon here?" Tatsumaru senses Abel's concern.

"Yes, I am sure." Tatsumaru's eyes shows love in them. "Abel, why do you not transform to your Crusnik form, so you can have an easier way of fighting Riku and Lee." Abel nods his head and puts away his revolver.

"Nano-machine Crusnik 02 power output 40% activate." Abel transforms to his Vampire form. His light blue hair is twisted above his head, he has sharp fangs and nails. His light blue eyes are now red and he is not wearing glasses anymore. Crusnik Abel is still dressed in his Priest robes, and instead of carrying a revolver, Abel carries a bright red staff called the Bloodstaff. His voice is a little deeper.

"What is a Crusnik?" questioned Lee in a lost tone. Myotismaru speaks before Abel or Tatsumaru could.

"A Crusnik is a creature that is the highest on the food chain. Humans eat cows, pigs, and greens. Vampires feed off of the terrans (Humans) Crusniks drink the blood of the Methusulah (Vampires.) Do you understand now?"

"THANKS FOR THE HISTORY LESSON YOU GODFORSAKEN BASTARD!" snapped Riku. Riku draws his sword and attacks the injured Vampire that has spoken.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" That attack is meant to paralyze the opponent when hit with it. Riku dodges it. "WHAT? NO! CRINSOM LIGHT-!" said the vampire in disbelief. Riku's sword punctures Myotismaru's chest and heart before he can finish the attack. Tatsumaru rushes to his friend's side. _I do not care about my own safety right now. All I care about is Myotismaru._

"Myotismaru, please do not go!" Tatsumaru pulls Riku's sword out of the Russian Vampire's chest. Abel holds Lee back gently.

"My lord, it seems to be my time to join Satan once more," Myotismaru said painfully. Myotismaru rubs Tatsumaru's left cheek. "Tatsumaru, I… love… you, and may the Devil protect you. Long live Tatsumaru!" Myotismaru closes his eyes one last time, and dies almost peacefully. Myotismaru lets the others think that he is dying. "I will not tell the Pure Ones about my special ability…" Myotismaru dies in Tatsumaru's arms. Tatsumaru lays his friend down gently, as anger, hatred, and murder flows through his body; he releases the seal on the Nine Tailed Fox.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR MYOTISMARU'S DEATH WITH YOUR OWN, RIKU!" A bright Red Aura surrounds the Dark Master's body.

"I could fight you, while you are in any form, and I will still win! Lee, this is a waste of time; let us get out of here," Riku said yawning. The two men leave through the open window. Riku's voice reverberates around the room. "We will let you live a little longer, Tatsumaru. See if you can increase your strength within two weeks." Riku and Lee laugh full heartedly Tatsumaru loses conscience due to extreme blood loss, Yakatemaru's sword still in clutched his left hand.


	9. A Grim Meeting

Scene Nine

Two Days Later

May 1, 1633

Tatsumaru's Birthday

A Grim Meeting

In the meeting room of the Sinistr Spire, one can see there are several men there, gathered around Tatsumaru's coffin, waiting for him to awaken. Kai is watching his nephew rest while thinking things over. _Tatsumaru would weaken sooner, however not all of his followers are here at the meeting. Perhaps this is why he will not wake. The men that are not at the meeting are Myotismaru, Vladislous, Takashi, Ricky, Jack, and Jinn. All six of these men were murdered; they were murdered by the Pure Ones…_ On Tatsumaru's body one can see the mounds he sustained from his fight with three of his uncles. Despite this Tatsumaru did not die from his wounds being of which Abel bares his heart. _The only way for Tatsumaru to die is if I am killed as well. I will never let that happen._ Tatsumaru stirs in his coffin and his eyes flicker open, he is unable to see anything since his bare feet are not on the floor.

"Vladislous, help me out of my coffin, please?" said Tatsumaru blindly.

"My lord, I am sorry, but Vlad is not here. I fear he may have been murdered, as well as five others," said Kai sadly. Tatsumaru forgets his own pain and sits bolt right up.

"Tell me who was murdered and who did the murdering."

"As you wish, Lord Tatsu," Kai reads from a piece of paper in his left hand. "Vladislous Dracula- murdered by Raymond Hiwatori, the Emperor of China. Myotismaru Lyon- murdered by Riku Tenryu, Sorcerer of Russia. Takashi Samakiri- murdered by Sasuke Sairuki, The Hokage of Leaf Clan. Jinn Tenryu- murdered by Juuyomaru Hiwatori, the Son to Raymond Hiwatori, and a follower of Inumaru. Ricy Itchigochi – murdered by Inumaru Tenryu, the Kaiser of Germany. Jack Basco – murdered by Miyomoto Tenryu, my Son and a follower of Inumaru. -These are the ones that were murdered."

"So Inumaru and Juuyomaru murdered two of my followers, I will deal with them later. As it still stands, those that I said are my targets this time around are still my targets," said Tatsumaru thoughtfully.

"Do you not still have to add new souls to yours?" asked Alucard.

"Ah, yes, Ayame if you would."

"Yes, my lord." Ayame takes out the list of souls, once more, he has rewritten it.

The List Says:

"Tatsumaru Tenryu, Yukishiro Hiwatori, Seymour Stones, Yakatemaru Tenryu, Hatake Sairuki, Kikaku Tenryu, Reigo Tenryu, Takashi Samakiri, Vladislous Dracula, Myotismaru Lyon, Kurosawa Zeldinsteine, Garland Yakushi, Jack Basco, Saikiro Fujikira, Donovan Baker, Taikiro Li the Third, Ayame Yamanichi, Hajime Shiranui, Kuja Takahashi, Yoshiyuki Tanaka, Ricy Itchigochi, Masatsugu Gordon, Abel Darkmoon, Itachi Sairuki, Kensuke Yakushi, Jinn Tenryu, Dullindal Hiwatori, Baltor Yamato, and Mao Yamato"

"Alright, you guys already know who was murdered, I suppose. Ayame, if you would cross off, Takashi, Vladislous, Myotismaru, Jack, Ricy, and Jinn," said with a sigh. Ayame crosses off the mention names.

"Now what do you want me to do?"

"Fill in the names in the following order." Ayame writes the names down as Tatsumaru says them. "Jared Armadesus, Zoshi Yakushi, Gabriel Itishiwa, Cedrick Armadesus, Yamaki Hiwatori, and Elidor Tenryu will replace the dead members."

The list now says.

"Takashi Samakiri (Jared Armadesus), Vladislous Dracula (Zoshi Yakushi), Myotismaru Lyon (Gabriel Itishiwa), Jack Basco (Cedrick Armadesus), Ricy Itchigochi (Yamaki Hiwatori), and Jinn Tenryu (Elidor Tenryu)"

Ayame looks at Tatsumaru when he is done writing.

"Lord Tatsumaru, Jinn was alive for a little while when Inumaru brought him to you. He wanted to tell you something of grave importance, but what I do not know."

"I want to wring Inumaru's scrawny neck the next time I see him," Mao said angrily.

"Calm down, Mao," replies the Russian czar. Yamaki walks into the room.

"Tatsumaru, Jinn is still alive, but barely, and right now he is awake, he wants to talk to you, before he passes." Yamaki laves the room once more. Tatsumaru grunts in pain as he stands up.

"Alucard, help me, please," said Tatsumaru as he grunts in pain. Alucard comes forward to help the still wounded Tatsumaru. "The rest of you stay here for now, alright?"

**Planning Room**

In the Planning Room of the Sinistr Spire that magically doubles as a hospital. There are several wounded men in the room and the bodies of the dead and dying.

"_Name: Vladislous Dracula_

_Origin: Romanian_

_Race: Vampire_

_Age: About 700_

_Cause of Death: Suffered a blow to the head with a Sharp sword, breaking the skull and hitting the brain directly._

_Vladislous died instantly._"

Vladislous is the bed closet to the door.

"_Name: Myotismaru Lyon_

_Origin: Russian_

_Race: Vampire_

_Age: About 500_

_Cause of Death: he suffered a blow to the chest and heart._

_Myotismaru died instantly._

_He is able to regenerate his body over time._"

Myotismaru is on the bed next to Vladislous.

"_Name: Takashi Samakiri_

_Origin: Japanese_

_Race: Human_

_Job: Go Player_

_Age: 15_

_Cause of Death: He suffered a fatal blow to the throat._

_Takashi died soon after._"

Takashi is on the bed next to Myotismaru.

"_Name: Jack Basco_

_Race: Elf_

_Job: Baron_

_Age: 42_

_Cause of Death: He suffered a blow through the top of the head and the lower jaw._

_Jack died instantly._"

Jack is on the bed next to Takashi.

"_Name: Ricy Itchigochi_

_Origin: Avalon_i

_Job: Guardian_

_Age: Unknown_

_Cause of Death: He suffered a blow where his head was cut off._

_He died soon after._"

Ricy is on the bed next to Jack.

"_Name: Jinn Tenryu_

_Origin: Japanese_

_Occupation: Prince_

_Age: 29_

_Wounds: He suffered various wounds to his body when Juuyomaru attacked him._

_He is dying a slow and painful death. However he is holding onto life just long enough to speak with Tatsumaru._"

Jinn, is on the third bed to the right side of the room.

"_Name: Reigo Tenryu_

_Occupation: Dark Master's Guard_

_Age: 85_

_Wounds: He suffered various wounds during the fight with Riku and Lee._"

Reigo is on the bed second from the door on the right side of the room.

"_Name: Abel Darkmoon_

_Origin: Rome_

_Occupation: Priest_

_Age: Unknown_

_Wounds: He has an arrow wound in his chest to take care of._"

Tatsumaru is leaning on Alucard's shoulder for support. He looks around the room at his followers that were murdered, injured, and are dying. Tatsumaru stumbles over to Jinn's bed so he can talk to his dying brother.

"Alucard, Yamaki, Abel, and Reigo, can you guys leave us for a while, please." The four men nod their heads and leave the room. "Jinn, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jinn is lying on his bed chocking on blood.

"I wanted…to talk to…you about…Inumaru…"

"What about him?" asked Tatsumaru concerned. Jinn eases himself into a sitting position.

"He is planning to murder you, so he can get the power that you already possess…" Jinn's breathing becomes labored. Tatsumaru's eyes widen in surprise.

"But I met Inumaru already and he did not say anything about killing me to get my power."

"I know what I know, and I know the truth."

"There is no doubt about that!" said Tatsumaru as he closes his eyes.

"Tatsu, listen to me, please! Inumaru is the leader of the PureOnes; therefore Ray works for him…" Tatsumaru opens his eyes and does not seem surprised in the least.

"Why am I not surprised? Did he say this himself? Or did Juuyomaru and Kageyomaru tell you?" Jinn is trying to hold on a little longer.

"Juuyomaru told me, but I did hear Inumaru mentioning it before the attack. It is like Inumaru has the ability to connect others to his own soul just as much as you can. Actually, he cannot, but they follow him anyway, I think."

"Jinn, Tetsumaru told me once when I was younger, that the reason why he separated Inumaru and Tatsumaru is because when they are together, all Hell will break loose. Was he lying to me?"

"No, Tetsumaru was not lying, because 'Tatsu' which means 'Dragon' bares the Yang on his forehead and 'Inu' which means 'Dog' bares the Yin on his forehead. When they are combined to create the YinYang, the world as we know it will cease to exist!" said Jinn as he closes his eyes.

"But I have the YinYang on my forehead. I do not understand!"

"The only reason why you have the Yin and the Yang is because one part of you is still good and the more you hold on to that part you will never rule the world. Do you understand now?" Tatsumaru shakes his head. "Okay, what I am saying is the reason why Inumaru does not believe you when you say you are who you are because of the Yin that you bare on your forehead. Now do you understand?" Tatsumaru nods his head.

"And how do I get rid of this unwanted form?" Jinn coughs up more blood.

"Yo-you have to Kill him before he tries to take over your body and makes you into a good guy. Do…you…Understand…?" A shockwave goes through Jinn and his body shudders once then twice and finally he lays still.

There is a look of devastation on Tatsumaru's pale face.

"Yes, Jinn, I understand. And I know what I need to do…" said Tatsumaru in a low voice. Tatsumaru's body stiffens and he knows he has run out of energy. His body crumbles to the floor beside Jinn's bed.

End of Scene Nine

i


	10. A New Plan

Act Four

Scene Ten

A New Plan

Two Days later

In the Meeting Room of the Sinistre Spire is where the Dark Master discusses his plans with his followers. Tatsumaru is sitting on his closed coffin where Myotismaru's body. _I know Satan will send Myotismaru back to the world of the living, but in due time. I also know that none of my other dead followers will ever come back, because unlike Myotismaru, they cannot regenerate their bodies and heal their wounds quickly._ At the moment Kai is attending to burial of Tatsumaru's fallen comrades. Kai is thinking as he brings a coffin outside. _I really do not like this job._ Tatsumaru is waiting for Kai to return from burial duty. He starts to get impatient causing his wounds to bleed again.

"What the hell is taking Kai so damn long? How long does it take to bury five people?" Abel rewraps Tatsumaru's wounds.

"Lord Tatsumaru, Kai, is burying them all by himself. Remember?"

"He is speaking the truth, you know," Yakatemaru lends Abel some support. Tatsumaru does not hear either of them; his eyes are distant, like he's trying to regain his lost sight. Abel's thoughts: _Tatsumaru's state is starting to worry me again._ Mao's thoughts: _For the past two days Tatsumaru has rarely spoken to his followers, eaten, or even make love with Itachi. Something is bothering him greatly, but what nobody knows._ Kai enters the room from the open door, his hands are covered in dirt and he is carrying a shovel in his left hand. Kai looks closely at his nephew.

"What's wrong with Tatsumaru?" Kai asks unfazed.

"Nobody knows, because he will not tell anyone," replies Jared dully.

"I am beginning to worry about him," states the Roman priest. Kai puts the shovel by the back wall.

"Abel, you are always worried about something," Kai commented bluntly.

"That is my job." Tatsumaru begins speaking in a low voice to no-one in particular.

"Vladislous, why did you have to die? Abel, why are you missing? Kai, why do you keep staring at me like there is something wrong with me?" questions Tatsumaru faintly. Tatsumaru looks at Kai, a deep pain in his blind eyes. Kai walks over to his nephew and gives him a hug.

"Tatsu, I know something is wrong, just telling me what it is and everything will be better." Tatsumaru gently pushes Kai away from him.

"Nothing will be better until Ray, Riku, Lee, and the others pay for what they did to me!" For the first time in years Tatsumaru begins to cry, through he does not want to. Itachi walks over to the crying Prince of Darkness.

"I know what will cheer you up, my love." Kai looks at Itachi uncertainly. "This will work if anything would." Itachi passionately kisses Tatsumaru on the lips in front of everyone else. Tatsumaru's eyes open wide in utter shock. The other men except Kai and Mao gasp in surprise. Tatsumaru briefly kisses Itachi back. Finally he allows him to sit on his lap.

"Alright, we have many missions to attend to while Myotismaru is reviving. Therefore I am going to at least need two men to stay behind and watch him. Make sure nobody removes the lid from my coffin until he is ready to come out." The men nod their heads in response. "I need two volunteers to stay behind and watch him." Ayame and Hajime raise their hands. "Alright, you two are to stay here. Now I need somebody to go after Ray. Who wants to volunteer?" Jared, Yukishiro, Mao, and Yakatemaru offer for the job.

"Okay, you four can search for Ray and Kill him, but remember to be careful." They nod their heads. "I need at least four people to go after Juuyomaru and Kageyomaru." Tsukiromaru, Kuja, Elidor, and Gabriel raise their hands. Tatsumaru nods his head in agreement. "I need at least three people to go after Riku." Seymour, Reigo, and Kai raise their hands. "Okay, you three will work just fine. Who wants to go after Lee, I need at least two people?" Yoshiyuki and Baltor raise their hands.

"Who wants to go after Miyomoto, I need at least three people to go?" Masatsugu, Kensuke, and Kurosawa raise their hands. "Who will go after Sasuke and Sakura at least five people needed." Itachi, Dullindal, Dante, Hatake, and Cedrick raise their hands. "I need one person to go after Laura, who will go?" Saikiro raises his hand. "Who will go after Kojima and Cain?" Abel, Yamaki, Garland, and Zoshi raise their hands. "And who wishes to come with me to take care of Inumaru?" Taikiro and Steven raise their hands eagerly.

"My lord, are you sure you want us to split up and take care of these guys?" says Abel overdramatically. Abel sneezes loudly Kai looks at him closely.

"Bless you, are you getting sick?" Abel rubs his nose.

"No. I am not. Lord Tatsumaru, can you answer my question now?"

"Yes, I think it is best for us to split up and destroy these people once and for all…" replies the Dark Master distantly. The men cheer loudly. Abel sneezes again.

End of Scene Ten


	11. Half-Demon Vs Half-Demon

Scene Eleven

Half Demon VS Half Demon

Two Hours later

One is able to see Kurosawa, Masatsugu, and Kensuke walking through Hiroshima, Japan in search of Miyomoto, Kai's third son and one of Tatsumaru's many enemies.

Kurosawa is walking ahead of Masatsugu and Kensuke. He has some of his long black hair tied in a ponytail. He has red eyes edged in a blue-green. Kurosawa is dressed in a dark blue Kimono and a light blue shirt. Finally he is wearing dark blue boots. He is fair skinned and even tempered.

Masatsugu is walking in the back of the group all by himself. His golden blonde hair is out and blowing in the gentle breeze. He is dressed in black pants and is wearing a pink button down shirt. He is carrying a magical sword and he is wearing black boots. Masatsugu has a Japanese symbol on his forehead.

Kensuke is the eldest of the Yakushi brothers. He is walking in between Masatsugu and Kurosawa. He has a bandana on his head with a star on it. He is wearing dark blue gloves, shirt, pants, and sandals. Kensuke has light blue hair and blue eyes. He is carrying three giant shuriken on his back as his weapons.

At the moment these three men are in search of Takemaru's youngest brother.

"This is getting annoying. How hard can it be to find a mere half-breed?" Kensuke said with a sigh. Masatsugu plays with a strand of his hair.

"Apparently harder than we thought."

"Not really. I smell can him," replied Kurosawa with a growl.

**Campsite**

Deep in a dense forest, as one locates the clearing one can see a group of men and women, resting. One of which is Miyomoto. The others are Chanelle Flowers, Opal Brahmin, Koike, Musashi, and Reiko Hakubachi. Miyomoto lifts his head sharply at the smell of an approaching Demon. Reiko looks at Miyomoto.

"What is it, Miyomoto?" Chanelle tenses as she begins to sense trouble.

"I sense Demonic Aura."

"Who could it be?" asked the demon exterminator as the young Kitsune pup hides behind her.

"KUROSAWA!" both Koike and Miyomoto growled together. Kurosawa, Masatsugu, and Kensuke walk into the clearing unarmed their weapons are sheathed.

"Ah, Miyomoto, you are here just as I thought. Heh heh heh."

"What are you doing here, Kurosawa?" Reiko gasping as she thinks.

"I sense a Darker force behind these three what could it be?"

"You are done for, Kurosawa!" Koike attacks the black-haired half-Demon Masatsugu blocks the attack.

"Go back to your pack, Wolf-boy, because we do not have any use for you!" Masatsugu uses his blade to push Koike to the ground. Miyomoto draws his sword.

"We will see who has a use for whom although I am not protecting this mangy wolf."

"Sandstone, take Musashi and get out of here now!" Opal throws her boomerang. Kensuke draws one of his shuriken.

"Do not bother going anywhere, little Fox Demon." Kensuke throws his weapon which collides with Opal's.

End of Scene Eleven


	12. Emperor, Swordsman, Ninja, and Demon

Scene Twelve

Emperor, Swordsman, Ninja, and Demon

Yakatemaru, Jared, and Yukishiro are searching Beijing, China for Ray Hiwatori.

Ray went into hiding after he fled from his previous battle.

"Where can Ray be hiding?" asked the samurai.

"I do not understand this. Where an old man like Ray could be hiding in this park?" asked the Dog Daiyoukai.

"He is not hiding. He is watching our every move," said Jared as he sits there quietly. Suddenly a man walks onto the path that the three of them are walking on and stands directly in front of them. The man is Raymond Hiwatori, the Emperor of China. He draws his sword.

"Are you looking for me?"

"This time you will not defeat me!" Yakatemaru draws his sword and attacks his uncle.

"Yakatemaru, are you sure you picked the right side to be on? Why do you not join me and destroy that blood-thirsty Vampire once and for all!" Ray said pleadingly.

"Why would any of us join the likes of you?" remarked Jared and takes out a shuriken. Yukishiro draws his sword.

"You may be my brother, but you are in my Master's way and I will have to kill you like he wants me to, do you understand that, brother?"

"Fine, if that is the way you want it to be. For you three, well then say good-bye!" Ray attacks the three men head on.

End of Scene Twelve


	13. Three Brothers

Scene Thirteen

Three Brothers

Tsukiromaru is Ray's second son and a Bat Demon by birth. He has long silver-blue hair, light blue eyes, fair skin, pointed ears, and long nails. He is dressed in black and Red robes almost all the time. There are three others with Tsukiromaru and they are. Kuja Takahashi is the son of Zeke and Chiyaki Takahashi. Elidor Tenryu is the son of Lee and Asuka Tenryu. And Gabriel Itishiwa is a rouge swordsman from CloudClan. These four men are searching for Ray's other two sons; Kageyomaru, the eldest, and Juuyomaru, the youngest.

"Tsukiromaru, where are you leading us?" asked Gabriel. Tsukiromaru remains silent.

"Tsuki, is there something wrong?" asked Kuja. Yet again, Tsukiromaru remains silent.

"Perhaps, Tsuki is thinking about something important," suggested Elidor.

"…Elidor, do you sense anything in this area?" questioned Tsukiromaru.

"I sense the presence of two Demons…Who they are I do not know."

"I sense them as well, but I do not know them either," stated Gabriel.

"I know who they are," said Kuja. Juuyomaru is sitting in a nearby tree.

"Oh, do you really?" Kageyomaru watched from another tree.

"Or are you just fooling yourself, Kuja Takahashi?"

"Well, if it is not Kageyomaru the Lynx Demon. You are just the two I was looking for," stated the bat demon dully. Tsukiromaru opens his bat wings and attacks his brothers. "You two…can join Tetsumaru in Hell for all I care." Kuja, Gabriel, and Elidor join in on the attack.

End of Scene Thirteen


	14. Sorcerer and Swordsman

Scene Fourteen

Sorcerer and Swordsman

Reigo, Seymour, and Kai are searching Russia for Riku Tenryu. They are currently looking through one of Russia's greatest forests. Reigo looks around thoughtfully. _I know Riku has an old hideout in this forest not far from the palace._

"I cannot wait to sink my blade into Riku's body." Then in a low voice, "he cut my hair."Kai strokes his hair.Reigo looks at his son with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah, well we have to find him first, remember?"

"I cannot wait any longer. Where could he be hiding?" questioned Seymour.

"Apparently he can be hiding anywhere," said Kai. At that moment they hear a voice a little deeper into the forest. The wind picks up as Riku uses his magic to slow down the three men that are advancing on him. Reigo yells over the roaring wind.

"RIKU, IF YOU FIGHT US, YOU WILL SURELY LOSE YOUR LIFE TO MY LONG SWORD. THEREFORE ARE YOU WILLING TO FIGHT US?" Riku casts a Lightning spell.

"Father, you do not have the heart to kill your own son, like Tetsumaru was able to. Too bad he is not living anymore. His is your fault anyway, because you had to go and show Tatsumaru his Destiny and help him to learn about his Dark Powers. Now the Dog has returned as well. The good thing is Inumaru is against Tatsumaru the Dragon." The lightning bolt hits Reigo on his left arm. Reigo grunts in pain.

"Riku, you will lose your life now!" Reigo attacks his son head on, ignoring his pain. Seymour heals Reigo's singed arm.

"Riku, with three against one, I would hardly call it a fair fight."

"We are not alone; Riku has friends hiding around in the trees."

"And Riku himself is here."

"Father, you really know how to state the obvious! Now prepare to die!" The Russian Sorcerer and his men attack Tatsumaru's followers and the fight begins_._

End of Scene Fourteen


	15. Vampire Vs Fortune Teller

Scene Fifteen

Vampire VS Fortune Teller

Yoshiyuki Tanaka, is a young Fortune Teller and Baltor Yamato, is a young Sorcerer and Tatsumaru's named successor. Together they are looking for Lee Tenryu, who is Tatsumaru's uncle. _The thing is we are looking for him in broad daylight in Hong Kong, China when Lee is a Vampire,_ Baltor thought.

"Baltor, Lee is a Vampire, so should we not wait until nightfall before we look for him."

"That is true, but do you not remember that during that night Vampires are stronger? During the day, Vampires sleep to gain strength for their nighttime hunts."

"So if we find Lee while he is sleeping and kill him, then Lord Tatsumaru will be happy with us, right?"

"Yes, he would." Lee walks up behind them.

"That would be true if I was in my Vampire form right now, Baltor."

"ATTACK!" The three men attack.

End of scene fifteen


	16. The Hokage and his Brothers

Scene Sixteen

The Hokage and his Brothers

Itachi and Hatake Sairuki are the twin elder brothers of the Hokage of LeafClan.

Dullindal Hiwatori is a Chairman from the Japanese government. Donovan Baker is the nineteen year old FireClan Prince who is under Tatsumaru's protection. And Cedrick Armadesus is a Ninja of SandClan. These men are looking for the young Hokage and his wife, as well as their five-year-old son, Nekomaru.

"Maybe he is gathering his forces, knowing Sasuke that is what he is doing."

"Sasuke is a formidable foe and he should not be toyed with."

"I do not think Itachi cares…"

"Whatever…" mutters Cedrick. The five men walk into LeafClan unannounced. As they walk towards the Hokage's house they scare the people of the Clan back into their houses. A young Ninja Master walks in the men's path and blocks them from going any further. Sasuke and Sakura walk up behind Kazuo.

"You will not get any further!" The Hokage and his wife nod their heads.

"That does not matter one bit, little brother."

**Tokyo, Japan**

Saikiro Fujikira is a Human Spirit, Tatsumaru's childhood friend and an expert Go player. He is facing off with Laura Hakushi, Sakura's sister.

"You will not win this fight."

"We will see about that, Spirit!" Laura activates her Byakugan.

**Rome, Italy**

Abel Darkmoon is a Vampire High Priest. Yamaki Hiwatori is Ray's father and the previous Chinese Emperor. Garland and Zoshi Yakushi are the middle twin brothers from the Yakushi family. These four men are facing off with Cain Darkmoon, Abel's elder brother, and Kojima Brahmin is a Japanese Monk that preached in the Russian Church when Tatsumaru was still in hiding there.

"It has been a long time, Crusnik 02, since we last seen each other." Abel pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the middle finger of his left hand.

"Cain Darkmoon, I made a promise a long time ago to kill you once and for all and that's just what I intended to do!" Abel cocks his revolver and shoots Cain's left shoulder.

"I have noticed that you have not fed on blood for a while, brother. This will be too easy."

"Enough talk; let us get this fight under way already!" The men begin fighting.

End of Book Four


	17. Prophecy

Prophecy

One is the Dark Master and one is the Light Master.

Two brothers born under a mysterious Prophecy.

Two boys will destroy the three Worlds' balance and later restore it, better than before.

Twins of Destruction and Twins of Restoration.

Damnation and Salvation work together to save the worlds.

Light and Dark the perfect balance.


	18. Glossary

Glossary

KaziKage – means Lightning Shadow in Japanese. He/she is the soul Leader of SandClan.

Sinistr Spire – Tatsumaru's tower home. It is swarming with creeping shadows.

Crusnik – a creature either being an Angel, Devil, or Vampire. They live where they are supposed to depending on their breed.

Hokage – means Fire Shadow in Japanese. The soul Leader of LeafClan.

Naginata - a double bladed Demonic javelin

ShadowHearts – the group of good men led by Tatsumaru. A Dragon id their symbol.

Avalon – is an island nation not far from Japan as well as a name

PureOnes - the group of 'evil' men led by Inumaru. A Dog is their symbol.

SandClan – a clan of Ninja and Sand wielders. A gourd is their symbol

Dragon Mountain – home of the Dragon Race. It is located east of Moscow, Russia

Dragon – the winged beast of the sky. Each has different element/power depending on its color

Vatican Church – a major in Rome, Italy. They send Priests everywhere to take care of trouble. Abel and Seymour are two such Priests.

Dark Master - able to use Dark magic

Prince of Darkness – Tatsumaru's status.

Demon – a creature of the Underworld. They come in many breeds

Vampire – the blood-sucking creature of Hell

Devil – the winged beast of Hell

GrassClan – a clan of trained Ninja. Grass blades are their symbols.

Tensaiga – the sword of Healing, can heal and bring back the dead.

Terrans – A Vampire's word for Human

Methusulah – a Vampire's word for another Vampire

Guard – protects a charge no matter the danger

Guardian – follows charge everywhere for their protection

Angel: the winged creature of Heaven

Sorcerer – can use any kind of magic

Monk – a lower standard of a Priest


End file.
